On line search and retrieval systems have been proposed which allow a user to search and retrieve data stored in a database. Examples of such search and retrieval systems are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,989 and 5,682,525 and web pages WWW.MAPQUEST.COM and WWW.CYBERHOMES.COM.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,989 discloses a real estate search and location system and method which allows a user to locate available real estate property for sale, lease or rental using a database of available properties at central and remote stations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,989 particularly allows a user to select a desired region on a map of areas of interest using a graphical interface and to locate property that fits predetermined criteria within the region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,525 discloses a system and method for allowing a user to access a common database from a remote communications port at any qualified location so as to generate a map or other positional information which locates selected items of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,525 particularly allows a user to input information concerning a vicinity and select for display items of interest within the vicinity.
The web page WWW.MAPQUEST.COM allows users to obtain various maps of interest based on user input information. The user can select a map for an area of interest or a map which provides door-to-door and city-to-city driving directions. When the user desires to obtain a map of a particular area, the user inputs information concerning the area of interest. When the user desires driving directions, the user inputs information concerning the starting address and destination address.
The web page at WWW.CYBERHOMES.COM allows a user to perform online real estate search at the street level. First, the user inputs information concerning the area of interest or a particular real estate of interest. Thereafter, information concerning real estate in the area of interest or information concerning the particular real estate is retrieved and displayed for the user.
The above described conventional techniques suffer from various disadvantages. Particularly, the above described conventional techniques do not allow for one or more users to not only retrieve information concerning a geographical item of interest but also to store additional information concerning the geographical item of interest, modify existing information concerning the geographical item of interest, create new information concerning a geographical point of interest or publish such information. The above mentioned conventional techniques does not enable a user to publish/share the information concerning a geographical point of interest with selected other users if desired. Further, the above described conventional techniques do not allow for the storage, retrieval and publishing of information concerning a geographical item interest when the user is positioned near the geographical item of interest. Still further, the above disclosed conventional techniques do not allow for the decentralization of information concerning a geographical item of interest since all information to be searched and/or retrieved are stored in a central database.